


Where do you think are you going?

by Crystallized_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confession, Insecurity, Kagami-I-Perspektive, M/M, Making Out, Vulgar Language, getting together I guess ?.?, some kind of weird image invading my poor mind and not letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Heart/pseuds/Crystallized_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Aomine is standing on Kagami's doorway. The latter didn't even know, where the former got his address from. It's not like they were friends or something. They were nothing but basketball rivals. Were they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do you think are you going?

I totally couldn't explain how I got myself into this situation. It's not like I could actually believe something like this was happening to me. Just a moment ago we were talking about some trivial stuff like what kind of basketball shoes I should buy and the next thing I knew was being kissed by none other but Aomine Daiki. You may ask how he got into my apartement in the first place? Well... I let him in. Don't get me wrong, guys. It's not like the two of us are friends. Far from it. Actually I was pretty bewildered to see him in my doorway. I didn't know he knew where I lived. The best way you could describe our relationship would be basketball rivals. Nothing more and nothing less. I even thought he'd hate me for kicking his ass at the Winter Cup which was incredibly painful given I had a crush on him since our first meeting in the park. Of course it wasn't just me but the whole basketball team of Seirin High who kicked his and his teammates' asses but scratch that for the moment and back to my current situation.  
After my first shock subsided and my clouded mind finally began to work again, I – of course – shoved Aomine away and gifted him my most menacing glare. „Just what the fuck were you doing?“, I shouted with a prominent blush on my face. My reaction had Aomine smirking smugly. „It's not like you disliked it, is it?“, he answered still grinning from ear to ear making me want to beat the crap out of him. „S-shut up!“, I stuttered while blushing even harder. „And stop grinning like an idiot if you wanna keep your face!“ I mean how dared he to tease me like this? But my words had the same impact on him as they'd have on a wall. Pretty to none. Moreover he pulled me into a death grip of an embrace I've seen Kise – Aomine's basketball teammate from Junior High – practicing on Kuroko – my partner and shadow in basketball and something you could call a best friend – before. I wondered what kind of face the bluehead would be making, if I told him abut this. Would it change his facial expression even for a bit? Hardly. But it doesn't mean, it wasn't worth a try. First of all though I had to deal with Aomine which meant to escape from his hold for now. I couldn't let him having his way with me while not being serious about it.  
It's really embarassing to confess, but all of my efforts to get away from one Aomine Daiki were utterly fruitless. Seeing me struggling out of his arms made him even bolder. He gave me another short kiss on my lips, trying to coax me into opening my mouth with his tongue. But I could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes so I didn't comply to his wish. Therefore he glided his big, hot hands under my sweatshirt which of course made me gasp not being used to a touch like this. Being the bastard Aomine was, he used this little loss of composure of mine to his advantage and slipped his moist tongue into my mouth, exploring it carefully like a newly discovered cave. The worse thing of all was my traitor of body which complied pulling Aomine closer and tilting my head a little to make the kiss deeper. A loud moan escaped from my throat while our tongues danced around each other fighting for dominance neither wanting to give up. Just like the stubborn idiots we were in real life.  
As we parted for air I tried to bring some space between Aomine and myself. Still panting I hid behind the two seater in my living room. „Don't come any closer“, I said ignoring the protests of my body, wanting Aomine to touch, to caress, to fill it. „Why?“ he asked simply crossing the space I created with predatory grace so now only the two seater was between us. „Because I'm not your toy, y'know?“ I retorded furiously. For a moment time seemed to stop. Then I was suddenly grabbed by Aomines strong hands and pulled over the back of the sofa before I could react. „So you think it's a fucking game to me?“, he asked furiously while glaring at me. „You think I'd do this kind of thing just to play around? You gotta be fucking kidding me, right?“ I just stared dumbfounded at Aomine while letting his words sink into my brains. „What do you mean?“, I uttered breathlessly as I still gazed into the deep blue eyes of his, trying to understand what he was getting at. „I fucking love you, idiot!“, he finally cried while turning into a deep shade of red which made him look adorable. „All I think about is you... Especially whenever I touch a basketball I can't get your image out of my mind.“  
His confession left me completely speechless. I even stopped to struggle for an instant. Was it some kind of dream? Rather impossible since I definitely could feel Aomines weight on me. „After the Winter Cup I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about you and“, Aomine continued speaking, not really aware of my daze, „that I won't give you to anyone else.“ He sighed and finally realeased me while standing up. „I will fight anyone... So just you know... You are only mine“ With these words he started to make his way out of my apartement. I wanted to stay where I was. I really wanted. But before my still preoccupied mind could give the order to stay on the couch I already followed Aomine into the parlour and while hugging him from behind whispered: „Where do you think are you going, after telling me all this stuff, you goddamn asshole?“.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say it like this. I don't even know, where the idea came from.  
> It just was there somehow.  
> Maybe I was just bored ...  
> Well... Anyway...  
> The title? Just some lines from the text...


End file.
